Das Lamm und der Sündenbock
by Sunuxal
Summary: Wenn Judas seinen Herrn tatsächlich aus Geldgier verraten hätte, wie die Evangelisten ihren Lesern weismachen wollen, warum dann all der Gram und die Verzweiflung danach...? Slash - jedoch geht's um Liebe, nicht um Sex. Eigentlich nicht.


Wichtig für das Verständnis der Story:

_Judas Ischariot ist hier ein __**Zelot**__, oder genauer, ein __**Sikarier**__. Zeloten waren eine paramilitärische Widerstandsbewegung der Juden gegen die römische Besatzung. Die Sikarier, (d.h. „Dolchträger") waren eine Untergruppe der Zeloten, eine Eliteeinheit aus professionellen Attentätern. Laut Bibel gehörte Simon, einer der Jünger Jesu, dieser Gruppe an, und nach einer Theorie ist der Beiname 'Ischariot' ein Hinweis darauf, dass auch Judas Sikarier war._

_Die Vorstellung, dass Barabbas (der nach den Evangelien der Mann war, für dessen Freilassung sich das Volk entschied, als sie zwischen Jesus und ihm wählen konnten) nicht ein einfacher Räuber, sondern ein/der Anführer der Zeloten war, wird auch seit langem diskutiert.  
(Das „Keiner der beiden." in der Story bezieht sich übrigens darauf, dass Barabbas ('bar abbas', Sohn des Abbas) Eigenname laut einer Variante des Matthäusevangeliums ebenfalls 'Jesus' gewesen sei.)_

_Ich verwende die aramäischen/hebräischen Namen (so ich sie kenne), da ich meine, dass man dadurch die Personen eher als Menschen, als Individuen erkennen kann, und nicht nur als „Platzhalter" für einen bestimmten Typus (der Verräter, der Zweifler, der Erlöser, ect.)._

_(Weitere Begriffserklärungen finden sich im Anhang.) _

* * *

Ein Riesendankeschön geht an **Joeli**, die die Story in Wahnsinnszeit beta gelesen hat. :-)

Über Reviews freue ich mich übrigens – Auch über welche, in denen ihr schreibt, was ihr an der Story _nicht _gemocht habt. 

* * *

Judas senkte den Kopf und sagte nach einer Weile: „Wenn du es wärst, der seinen Meister verraten sollte, würdest du es tun?"  
Jesus dachte lange nach, schließlich sagte er: „Nein, ich fürchte, ich könnte es nicht, deshalb hat Gott sich auch meiner erbarmt und mir den leichteren Auftrag gegeben, gekreuzigt zu werden."

_Nikos Kazantzakis - Die letzte Versuchung_

Sie gehörten zusammen – Jesus und Judas, Judas in Jesu Hand. Beide hatten ihren Weg zu gehen – vereint noch im Tod: Hoch über der Erde am Holz.

_Walter Jens - Der Fall Judas _

* * *

Du.

Du liegst dort. Abseits von den anderen, die sich gestern Abend einen Platz nah am Feuer gesucht hatten, in Gruppen nah beieinander, um die Wärme ihrer Körper zu teilen und sich vor dem kalten Wind zu schützen.  
Nur du liegst allein, denn du hattest dich zum Gebet zurückgezogen, kamst erst wieder, als sie schon schliefen.

Frierst du?

Ich zwinge meine Füße, sich wieder in Bewegung zu setzen, wandere weiter durch die Dunkelheit, wie der friedlose Geist eines Mörders.  
Der ich bin.  
Doch noch lebe ich, noch steckt dieser Geist in seiner Hülle aus Fleisch, mit ihrem eigenen, zerstörerischen Verlangen.

Ich bin wieder am Ausgangspunkt angelangt, habe einen weiteren Kreis vollendet, stehe wieder unter den Tamarisken, wenige Schritte, unerreichbar weit von dir entfernt.  
Ich will zu dir kriechen, lautlos wie der Tod.  
Will mich zu dir legen.  
Will dich mit dem Höllenfeuer, das in mir brennt, wärmen.  
Stattdessen nehme ich meine sinnlose Wanderung wieder auf, umrunde das Lager, ein hungriger Schakal, abgeschreckt vom Licht.

Die Griechen erzählen die Geschichte von einem, der gegen ihre Götter frevelte. Der damit bestraft wurde, dass er im Hades in einem Teich gefesselt stehen und ewigen Hunger, ewigen Durst erleiden muss, denn das Wasser weicht vor seinem Mund zurück, wenn er sich hinabbeugt, um zu trinken, die Zweige über ihm werden vom Wind fortgepeitscht, wenn er sich reckt, um an ihre Früchte zu gelangen.

Weißt du, warum ich Gott nicht fürchte? Es gibt nichts, was er mir antun könnte. Nichts, womit er mich nicht bereits gestraft hätte.  
Und ihn lieben? Wie könnte ich. Er ist zu groß, zu abstrakt, zu fern.  
Du sagst, nein, er sei wie ein Vater.  
Ich spucke in den Staub. _Ein Vater! _Dieser Römer, der mich zeugte, reicht mir vollkommen. Dessen Vermächtnis allein in dieser verdammten Haarfarbe bestand, und Schande, mit der er mich bereits im Leib meiner Mutter brandmarkte.

* * *

Die Sonne geht auf.  
Ich stoße die anderen mit den Füßen an, um sie zu wecken.  
Sie erheben sich murrend, steif vor Kälte. Diskutieren darüber, ob es besser wäre, das Feuer wieder zu entfachen und sich erst einmal aufzuwärmen, oder sofort aufzubrechen, um so schnell wie möglich ans Ziel zu gelangen. Sie klagen über ihre leeren Bäuche, teilen sich den Rest abgestandenen Wassers.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sehe ich dein geduldiges Lächeln. Bemerken diese Narren es denn nicht! Diese Last, die sich jeden Tag mehr auf dich zu senken scheint?  
Nein - sie denken nur an ihre Mägen, wie einfältige, blökende Schafe.  
Ich habe nie verstanden, warum du dich mit ihnen abgibst.  
Oder mit mir tollwütigem Hund.

Ich beende die Diskussion, in dem ich mit einigen heftigen Fußtritten die Glut der Feuerstelle auseinander stoße und mit Sand ersticke.  
Einer will mich halbherzig davon abhalten, aber ich schubse ihn knurrend Richtung Straße, und sie geben klein bei.  
Endlich hat sich auch der Letzte in Bewegung gesetzt.  
Denen, die seit Tagen mit uns ziehen, die um ihre eigenen Feuerstellen schlafen, gibt niemand Bescheid - es ist nicht nötig, sie werden folgen. Spätestens in Jerusalem morgen werden wir wieder auf sie treffen.

Ich bleibe zurück, gehe ganz hinten als letzter.  
Jochanan ist an deiner Seite, spricht mit dir. Du bist zu weit entfernt, als dass ich euch verstehen könnte, aber ich sehe an der Neigung deines Kopfes, dass du ihm zuhörst.  
Von all diesen Leisetretern und Speichelleckern ist er mir am erträglichsten; er ist zu jung, zu naiv für wahre Heuchelei. Aber im Moment hasse ich ihn so sehr, dass ich ihm die Kehle durchschneiden will.

Die anderen werfen verstohlene Blicke zu mir zurück, tuscheln, wie immer, wenn sie glauben, ich würde es nicht mitbekommen:  
Juda, der rothaarige Bastard.  
Juda, der Jähzornige, der Irre.  
Sie wissen, dass ich ein _Sicarii_ bin, wissen von der Zeit, als ich meinen Irrsinn noch im Blut der Besatzer zu ertränken versuchte, mich noch beweisen wollte.  
Sie fürchten mich. Zu Recht. Ich fürchte mich vor mir selbst.

Die Sonne steigt höher, die Straße wird bevölkerter.  
Reiter und Wagen überholen uns, andere Schläfer erheben sich von ihren Lagern am Straßenrand, löschen die Feuer, schultern ihr Gepäck und beladen die Esel.  
Alle ziehen Richtung Jerusalem, um rechtzeitig zum Beginn des Paschafestes morgen bei Freunden und Verwandten anzugelangen.

Natürlich erkennt man dich, spricht dich an, oder versucht auch nur in deine Nähe zu gelangen.  
Ich verlasse meinen Platz am Ende der Gruppe, um direkt hinter dir zu gehen, eingreifen zu können, denn nicht alle diese Reisenden sind das, was sie zu sein scheinen. Wer wüsste das besser als ich?

Ein Sadduzäer mit seinem Gefolge aus Thoraschülern, denen man ansieht, dass sie alle aus reichen Familien stammen, zügelt sein Maultier neben dir. Voller selbstsicherer Arroganz blickt er zu dir hinab, versucht dich in ein Streitgespräch zu verwickeln.  
Wieder einer dieser mit den Mitzwot gepanzerten Soldaten, die nichts anderes gelernt haben, als mit dem Schwert ewig gleicher Argumente drauf los zu schlagen. Die nicht verstehen, wie der nackte, waffenlose Ringer ihrer Schwerfälligkeit mit einer anmutigen Drehung entgeht, ganz ohne Anstrengung.

Der Alte zieht zähneknirschend weiter, stumm vor Wut.  
Du hast ihn vor seinen Schülern das Gesicht verlieren lassen, hast dir schon wieder einen neuen Feind geschaffen.  
Wieso ist dir das so gleichgültig? Zählen für dich nur die anderen, die Menschen, die ich weiß nicht was suchen, in denen du Hoffnung weckst?  
Was finden sie in deinen Worten?

Ich verstehe nicht, was du sagst, habe es nie.  
Anfangs habe ich mich noch ernsthaft darum bemüht, aber deine Worte sind wie Spiegel in einem Spiegel in einem Spiegel. So viele Ebenen, so viele Bedeutungen, die man nie alle erfassen kann.  
Ich weiß nur eines: Die, die glauben dich zu verstehen, sind Narren, die deinen Geist zurechtstutzen wollen auf ihren eigenen, mickrigen Verstand.

* * *

Du wolltest nicht direkt nach Jerusalem, sondern diese Nacht noch als Gast des Pharisäers in Bethanien verbringen.  
Er ist nicht arm, sein Haus ist groß. Trotzdem kommt es mir dort erdrückend eng vor. Alle sind sie da: Deine Mutter, Lazaros mit seinen beiden Schwestern Maretha und Maryam, Jehoseph von Arimathia, und andere, deren Namen und Gesichter ich eigentlich kennen sollte.

Ich suche mir wie immer einen Platz, von dem aus ich beobachten kann, ohne selbst gesehen zu werden.  
Die Stimmung ist ausgelassen, und es ist nicht nur die Vorfreude auf das bevorstehende Fest. Es ist wegen dir, weil du wieder bei ihnen bist. Alle drehen sie sich um dich wie die Planeten um die Sonne, alle erstrahlen in deinem Licht.

Während des Essens berichtet Jehoseph von den neusten Gerüchten in Jerusalem: Man habe meinen alten Freund Barabba gefangen genommen. Die Überlebenden seines Gefolges sollen sich in die Berge geflüchtet haben, um sich dort in den Höhlen zu verstecken.  
Erst die Hinrichtung des Täufers, und nun die seine - die Römer und ihr Handlanger Herodes scheinen es mit aller Macht darauf anzulegen, einen künftigen Aufstand selbst zu provozieren.

Die Speisen sind gegessen, die leeren Platten werden abgetragen, Wein und Charosset herumgereicht. Das Gespräch hat sich angenehmeren Themen zugewandt, als sich plötzlich eine Gestalt durch die Menge der Sitzenden zu dir drängt.  
Ich bin schon aufgesprungen und habe meinen Dolch gegriffen, als ich erkenne, dass es nur eine Frau ist.  
Bevor sie jemand daran hindern kann, gießt sie dir Salböl über die Füße, über dein Haupt, und fällt dann vor dir nieder, um den Boden mit der Stirn zu berühren. Der überwältigende Geruch nach Narde breitet sich aus, überdeckt den nach Essen, Rauch und Schweiß.

„Was für eine Verschwendung!", murrt Jaaqobh, und beifälliges Gemurmel pflichtet ihm bei.

„Man hätte das Öl um mehr als _dreihundert_ Denare verkaufen und das Geld den Armen geben können!"

Ich höre deine Entgegnung nicht, halte es nicht mehr aus im selben Raum mit dir, mit den anderen, und wende mich zum Gehen.

Es ist Shimon, der mich am Arm packt, mich in eine dunkle Ecke drängt: „Hast du gehört - Barabba gefangen! Weißt du, was das bedeutet?"

Ich höre ihm nicht zu, seine hitzigen Worte sprudeln bedeutungslos über mich hinweg. Seine Augen fangen das wenige Licht ein, scheinen zu leuchten wie die eines Raubtiers. Ein Spiegel meiner selbst vor drei Jahren.  
Es sollte mir peinlich sein, ihn vorgehalten zu bekommen, aber alles was ich empfinde, ist zu gleichen Teilen Belustigung und Wehmut. Wie angenehm es doch gewesen war, für etwas kämpfen, noch an etwas glauben zu können.

„Was geht mich das an?", unterbreche ich seinen Redefluss endlich, „Du kannst die Menschen nicht befreien, Shimon."

Er steht da mit offenem Mund, als hätte ich ihn geschlagen, schluckt heftig, doch sein Eifer gewinnt sofort wieder die Oberhand.

„_Ich _kann sie nicht befreien, aber _er_ kann es! Er!", stößt Shimon mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

„Nein, nicht einmal Jeshua. Keiner der beiden", antworte ich mit einem humorlosen Grinsen, „Niemand kann das, außer ihnen selbst. Aber sie wollen es nicht! Wenn sie niemanden mehr haben, dem sie nachlaufen können, werden sie freiwillig wieder unter das Joch zurückkriechen. Unter das der Römer, der Babylonier, der Ägypter, und wenn sie kein fremdes finden, dann unter das der Herren ihres eigenen Blutes. Sie haben Angst, Shimon, sie wollen die Freiheit nicht. Wonach sie jammern, das sind angenehmere Bedingungen unter dem Joch!"

Ich mache mich von seinem Griff los, lasse ihn stehen.

„_Verräter_!", zischt er mir hinterher.

* * *

In dem kleinen Garten im Hinterhof ist es dunkel und kalt. Und still, denn viele Bewohner Bethaniens sind bereits nach Jerusalem gezogen.

Ich bin fest entschlossen, nicht wie ein Raubtier im Käfig herumzulaufen, lehne mich mit dem Rücken gegen die nächste Mauer und verschränke die Arme vor der Brust. Versuche, die nur bruchstückhaft verständliche Auseinandersetzung von drinnen, aus der ich immer wieder deine Stimme heraus zu hören vermeine, zu ignorieren.

Mir fallen die Augen zu, die Müdigkeit infolge der durchwachten Nacht gaukelt mir falschen Frieden vor.  
Ich habe gelernt, im Stehen zu Schlafen, ebenso wie ich geübt darin bin, von einem Moment auf den anderen wieder wach zu sein. Ich höre deine Schritte nicht, aber ich weiß, dass du da bist, weiß, dass du es bist, noch bevor ich dich sehe.  
Ich rieche den Duft nach Balsam, den du mit dir bringst, atme tief ein und spüre, wie meine Lippen zucken, etwas wie ein Lächeln formen wollen.

Du bist bei den Mandelbäumen stehengeblieben, greifst nach dem Tallit, um ihn von deinen Schultern zu heben und dein Haupt mit ihm zu bedecken.  
Es ist, als sei ich drei Jahre in der Zeit zurückversetzt. Auch damals, in Peräa hast du dich von den anderen getrennt um zu beten, und ich beobachtete dich aus meinem Versteck heraus, gesandt vom Rat der Zeloten dich zu töten.  
Wir wollten keinen weiteren Menschenführer in diesem verfluchten Land, das mehr Propheten und Wundertäter hervorbringt als Lastesel. Wir wollten Einheit. Unter _einer_ Lehre - und zwar keiner, die von Frieden und Liebe handelt, sondern von Aufstand.

Es schien so leicht. Ich war gut, ich hatte bisher jeden meiner Aufträge erfüllt, war stolz, keines meiner Opfer hinterrücks gemeuchelt zu haben. _Mein_ Dolch traf stets nur von vorne, ließ Besatzer und Kollaborateure um ihr verdientes Schicksal wissen.  
Doch als ich dich gepackt hatte und mit stoßbereiter Waffe über dir kniete, wehrtest du dich nicht, sahst mich nur an. Und ich habe versagt.  
Ich war gekommen, um dich zu töten, stattdessen habe ich selbst den Tod gefunden, den aller meiner Ideale, meines Glaubens.

Ich habe Barabba überzeugen können abzuwarten, davon, dass du im Grunde genommen auf unserer Seite bist. Du predigst gekommen zu sein, um Zerwürfnis auf die Erde zu bringen, Feuer, Schwert und Krieg - das Gerede von Friede sei nur für die Ohren der Römer bestimmt.

Du legst deinen Kopf in den Nacken, breitest flüchtig die Arme aus, als wolltest du den Mond in eine Umarmung ziehen. Der Tallit gleitet von deinem Haupt und das Licht lässt Tropfen des Salböls in deinen Locken funkeln wie Tau.  
Ich kralle die Finger in meine Ärmel, um meine Hände daran zu hindern, sich danach auszustrecken.

„Juda", sagst du leise.

Aus deinem Mund klingt selbst mein Name süß, fällt wie eine frischgeprägte Goldmünze in die kohlschwarze Grube meines Herzen, leuchtet dort für einen Moment.  
Es überrascht mich nicht, dass du weißt, dass ich hier bin.  
Ich wappne mich und trete einen Schritt vor, aus dem Schatten heraus. Du drehst dich zu mir um.

„Juda."

Eine zweite goldene Sternschnuppe zieht ihre brennende Spur durch mein Herz und ich schlinge die Arme fester um meine Brust.  
Du kommst zu mir, bleibst vor mir stehen. Da ich nicht antworte, nicht aufsehe, streckst du eine Hand aus, legst sie auf meine Wange. Ich zucke zurück wie ein scheuendes Pferd, packe dein Handgelenk, presse deine Hand auf meinen Mund.  
Soll sie mich ersticken, soll sie mein Tod sein!  
Deine Berührung vermag es, Dämonen auszutreiben, Kranke zu heilen - Heile mich.  
_Heile mich!_  
Ich will dich ohne Scham ansehen können, ohne fürchten zu müssen, diese Trauer in deinen Augen zu sehen, dieses schreckliche Lächeln voller Mitleid und Kummer, das du den Menschen schenkst, die etwas von dir erflehen, was du ihnen nicht geben kannst.

Du legst deine andere Hand leicht auf meinen Kopf, wie zu einem Segen, und ich reiße mich los, weiche keuchend zurück. Der Dämon bin ich selbst - treibe ihn aus, und es bleibt nichts übrig, als eine leere Hülle.

„Fasse mich nicht an!", stoße ich mit diesem Klang in meiner Stimme hervor, der oft das letzte war, was manch ein Römer in seinem Leben gehört hat.

Du bist klüger als sie, du tust was ich verlange, lässt deine Arme sinken, stehst schweigend und reglos da.  
Ich schlage stöhnend die Hände vors Gesicht, kralle die Finger in mein Haar, fahre mit den Nägeln über meine Kopfhaut, als könnte mich das deine Berührung vergessen machen. Als ich meine Handballen hart gegen die Augen presse, tanzt ein Schauer heller Perlen in der Schwärze hinter meinen Lidern. Leuchten, wie die Tropfen in deinem Haar.  
Warum gehst du nicht, warum lässt du mich nicht!

Dein Schweigen, deine Ruhe legt sich um mich wie ein Mantel, betäubt meinen Wahnsinn.

„Juda."

Dreimal. Dreimal schon. Du machst mich reich.

Deine Hände legen sich auf meine Schultern; gewichtslos sind sie, warm wie die Schwingen eines Cherub, und erdrücken mich doch mit der Schwere eines ganzen Gebirges.

„Sieh mich an", bittest du.

Gott helfe mir, ich kann nicht anders. Und da ... ist keine Verachtung in deinen Augen.  
Kein Mitleid.  
Sondern etwas, was ich dort nie zu finden gewagt hätte.

Du ziehst mich an dich, und ich stolpere in deine Umarmung.  
Du lässt mich nicht los, auch wenn du spüren musst, wie mein Körper auf deine Berührung reagiert.  
Und schließlich, endlich wage ich es, meine Arme um dich zu legen. Vorsichtig, ganz vorsichtig, damit ich aus diesem herrlichen Traum nicht erwache.  
Dein Kopf sinkt auf meine Schulter und mir ist schwindelig vor Glück.

Irgendwann löst du dich behutsam von mir, siehst dich im Gehen um, streckst eine Hand nach mir aus. Ich folge dir zurück ins Haus.  
Auf dem Boden liegen schlafende Gestalten, das Feuer ist für die Nacht abgedeckt, nur eine einzige Lampe brennt noch.  
Du nimmst sie, steigst die Treppe hinauf.  
Man hat dir eine Kammer für dich allein überlassen. Als ich zögere, ergreifst du meine Hand, ziehst mich mit dir hinein. Der Vorhang fällt hinter mir raschelnd an seinen angestammten Platz.  
Ich sehe zurück, fühle mich, als hättest du mich an einen Ort gebracht, an dem ich nicht sein darf.

Als ich mich dir wieder zuwende, hast du deinen Tallit abgelegt, kauerst auf dem Boden, um deine Sandalen zu öffnen. Dann knotest du die Verschnürung deines Gürtels auf und entledigst dich deines Kethoneth.  
Stehst schließlich vor mir, wie der Allmächtige dich schuf.

Das Leben hat dich geprägt, mit den schwieligen, vernarbten Händen, den sehnigen Muskeln eines Handwerkers, mit der Magerkeit und den sonnenverbrannten Zügen eines Asketen – aber es kann nicht verbergen, dass du ein Spross Davids bist, ein König.  
_O Gott, wie schön du bist! _

Meine Lippen müssen die Worte stumm geformt habe, denn du siehst mich an mit einem Lächeln, das mich zu Atmen vergessen lässt.  
Ich ringe zittrig nach Luft, schließe die Augen und wage es, eine Hand auszustrecken. Meine Fingerspitzen berühren deine Schulter, fahren dein Schlüsselbein entlang, langsam, ganz langsam hinab über jeden einzelnen Rippenbogen. Du trittst vor, in die Berührung hinein, bis nicht nur mehr meine Fingerspitzen, sondern meine ganze Hand auf deiner Brust liegt, die sich hebt und senkt, im selben Rhythmus wie dein Atem, der warm über meine Wange fährt.  
Über meine Lippen. Die von deinen berührt werden.

Ich schlinge meine Arme um dich, ziehe dich an mich, grabe meine Finger in dein Haar, und atme so heftig ein, dass der Kuss dir den Atem aus den Lungen raubt.  
Du legst deinen Kopf in den Nacken, ringst nach Luft, und mein Mund sucht nach Ersatz, findet dein Kinn, deinen Hals. Die Schultern, deine Brust kann ich nur für den Preis erreichen, von dir abzurücken. Als ich mich auf die Knie sinken lassen will um deinen Bauch zu küssen, hältst du mich auf, löst meinen Gürtel, und greifst den Stoff meines Kethoneth, um ihn mir über den Kopf zu ziehen.

Nichts schreckt dich - weder der Dolch in seinem Lederfutteral um meinem Hals, noch die Narben, die von den Wunden zeugen, die einige meiner Opfer mir zugefügt haben, bevor die Klinge des Sicar den Weg unter ihre Rippen fand.  
Warum auch? Warum solltest du mich fürchten? Du weißt, dass du mir eine weit tiefere Wunde beigebracht hast.

Du kniest dich nieder, schnürst meine Sandalen auf, und als du dich erhebst, tust du dasselbe mit dem Dolch, löst die Schnur, und er ist fort. Fort.  
Deine Finger treffen auf bloße Haut in meinem Nacken, fahren meinen Rücken hinab und jagen ein so heftiges Zittern durch meinen Körper, als hätte ich Schüttelfrost. Ich klammere mich an dich und kein Stoff, keine Waffe - nichts ist mehr zwischen uns.  
Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das überleben werde.

Deine Lippen streifen meine Schläfe, mein Ohr. Flüstern meinen Namen. Und zum ersten Mal verstehe ich, versteht mein Herz, alle Bedeutungen, die du einem Wort gegeben hast.  
_Ja!_

Ob du dich auf das Lager sinken lässt und mich mit dir ziehst, oder ob ich dich nach dort dränge, weiß ich nicht zu sagen. Wir knien dort, liegen dort.  
Es tut fast weh, etwas anderes zu spüren als dich, doch deine schwieligen, warmen Hände streicheln die Kühle der Laken von meiner Haut.  
Ich rolle herum, damit du auf mir zu liegen kommst, mich mit deinem Körper bedeckst, ich die ganze Länge deines Leibes an meinem spüren darf, verschlinge unsere Beine, meine Arme um deine Hüften und deinen Nacken, um dich festzuhalten, dich nie wieder loszulassen. Doch meine Hände finden keine Ruhe, wollen weiter jedes Jota dieser Herrlichkeit, die du bist, berühren, umschließen, liebkosen.  
Meine Finger fahren die Linie deiner Brauen, deiner Jochbeine, deines Bartes nach. Ich küsse dein nach Narde duftendes Haar, die Falten auf deiner Stirn, deiner Augenwinkel, deines Mundes.  
Lass mich dich deinen Kummer vergessen machen, Geliebter, gib ihn mir. Gib ihn mir...!

Kupfergeschmack auf meiner Zunge, habe dich gebissen, so heftig, dass Blut fließt, ich versuche den Schmerz fortzuküssen, gegen das Verlangen anzukommen, noch einmal meine Zähne in deine Schulter, deinen Hals zu graben, dich zu verschlingen. Ich wünschte, ich könnte dich wie Wasser umhüllen, wie Feuer durchdringen, dass es nichts gäbe, was uns trennt, nicht Haut, nicht Fleisch, nicht Knochen.

Wir rollen herum, du greifst blind nach mir, gräbst eine Hand in mein Haar, wirfst den Kopf herum, deine Lippen halb geöffnet, die Augen geschlossen. So wunderschön, so herrlich bist du! Meine Sicht verschwimmt zu regenbogenfarbener Versöhnung, aber nach der Zeit der Dürre will ich ertrinken, tauche wieder hinab, presse meine Lippen auf deinen Hals. Du windest dich in meiner Umarmung, und dein Schenkel streift meine Lenden, lässt mich nach Luft ringen, mich an dich klammern.  
Ich will keine Erlösung, ich will Ewigkeit.

Unsere Münder finden sich wieder, ich koste den Wein, dein Blut, das Salz meiner Tränen.  
Du gibst dich mir ganz hin, schmiegst dich in meine Hände, bäumst dich auf, um dich mir ganz darzubieten, flüsterst heiser meinen Namen wie ein Gebet.  
Es ist Verzweiflung, Qual, unaussprechliches, unerträgliches Glück.

Ich dachte, ich sei verdorrt, ein fruchtloser Baum, dessen gnädigstes Schicksal die Axt gewesen wäre. Es ist ein Mysterium, dass ich dir so viel zu geben vermag. Du hast eine verborgene Quelle tief in meinem Inneren aufgetan - trinke sie leer, trink meine Seele bis auf den letzten Tropfen leer...!

Das ist mehr, das ist so unendlich viel mehr, als mein Geist sich in den süßesten nächtlichen Visionen, den quälendsten Tagträumen hat ersinnen können.  
Wir liegen eng umschlungen in der Dunkelheit, die Lampe ist längst erloschen, du berührst meine wundgeküssten Lippen, und immer noch, erneut, jagt dies ein Schaudern von meinem Mund bis in meine Lenden, in jeden Teil meines Körpers, meines Seins. Ich zittere so sehr, dass ich glaube, auseinander fallen zu müssen, wenn du mich loslässt.  
Mein Herr, mein König, mein Gott.  
Wie sehr ich dich liebe!

Du hast mich geheilt, hast den Dämon aus mir vertrieben.  
Ich war nicht mehr. Da war kein Ich mehr.  
War eins mit dir, heil.  
Vollkommen.

_Gib das Paradies den Rechtschaffenen, Gott Israels. Ich will es nicht. Ich tausche es mit Freuden gegen diese Nacht. Und ist der Preis dafür die ewige Verdammnis, so ist er gering._

* * *

Der erste Hahn kräht. Es dämmert.  
Wahrscheinlich, ich kann es nicht mit Gewissheit sagen, denn die Kammer ist fensterlos.  
Dein Kopf ruht auf meiner Brust, deine Hände an meinen Schultern.  
Du hast deinen Tallit – die gewebte Erinnerung daran, Gottes Gebote eingedenk zu sein - als Decke über unsere verschlungenen Leiber gezogen. Allein dafür, wenn man uns so fände, würde man uns auf der Stelle steinigen, ich glaube, nicht einmal du könntest Worte finden, diese Blasphemie zu entschuldigen.  
Ich halte den Atem an, um nicht in Lachen auszubrechen und dich zu wecken.  
Werft nur eure Steine! Tragt ganze Gebirge ab, werft und seht zu, wie sie in der Hitze der Flammen zerbersten - ersticken aber können sie dieses Feuer nicht, niemals.  
Ich habe Fieber. Tatsächliches Fieber, nicht nur in meinem Geist, der voll dieser fremden, trunkenen Poesie ist. Vielleicht... darüber vielleicht, könnte Gott diesen Frevel vergeben – darüber, dass ich nicht verantwortlich bin für das, was ich tue, denn ich bin krank, war es, seit du mich zum ersten Mal angesehen hast.  
Mein Herz tut so weh.

Du bist erwacht, ich höre es an deinem Atem, spüre es, als deine Hände sich enger um meine Schultern schließen.

Mit einem tiefen, seufzenden Atemzug erhebst du dich. Ich richte mich ebenfalls auf, spüre deine Hand auf meinem Kopf, wende ihn, schmiege mein Gesicht gegen deine Handfläche wie irgendeine stumme Kreatur, die nicht anders in der Lage ist als so, ihre Zuneigung auszudrücken.

„Juda", deine Hand streicht über meine Wange, „liefere mich dem Hohen Rat aus. Heute noch."

Ich nicke, küsse deine Finger, die du mir langsam entziehst. Der Vorhang raschelt, als du die Kammer verlässt.

Ich frage nicht warum.  
Du willst es. Das ist mir Grund genug.

Ich lasse mich zurücksinken, rolle mich auf den Bauch, klammere meine Hände in das Laken, und begrabe mein Gesicht in dem Stoff, um deinen Duft, der ihm anhaftet, tief einzuatmen.

* * *

Die Palmwedel in den Händen der Spalier stehenden Menge wirbeln den Staub von der Straße auf.  
Alle sind sie gekommen, dir zuzujubeln: Die Kranken, die auf Heilung hoffen, die Armen, dass du sie speist, die Rachsüchtigen, dass du ihnen Vergeltung verschaffst, die Unterdrückten, dass du sie befreist, die Hochmütigen in der Hoffnung, in deinem Namen zu herrschen, deine Feinde in dem Verlangen, dich stürzen zu sehen.  
Sie sind Legion. Ihre Menge reicht, fünf-, sechsreihig gestaffelt vom Stadttor bis zu den Grenzbezirken der Oberstadt, wo Jehosephs Haus liegt.  
Die Menge ist in Bewegung, man stößt und schiebt, um weiter nach vorn zu gelangen. Überall rufende, singende Menschen - hier erklingt ein Psalm, geht in den Jubelrufen: „Der Messias!", unter, dort stimmt die Menge einen anderen Psalm an, der übertönt wird vom hellen, auf- und abschwellenden Freudengeheul der Frauen.

„Der König, der König Israels!"

Der Ruf wird aufgenommen und weitergetragen.  
Schaulustige stärken die Reihen. Hinter der Masse tanzender, rufender, singender Menschen feilschen Käufer an Ständen, an denen Lebensmittel und Luxusgüter feilgehalten werden. Sänften, Wagen und von der Unruhe angesteckte Reit- und Lasttiere, deren Gebrüll in die Kakophonie einstimmt, suchen einen Weg durch das Gedränge.

Hier blitzt ein zornerfülltes Auge unter der Kapuze auf, da die Klinge einer schlecht verborgenen Waffe in den Falten des Gewandes. Sicarii - kopflos und uneins ohne Barabba - die hoffen, deine Macht über die Menge nutzen zu können.  
Vielleicht auch nur gewöhnliche Auftragsmörder, die für jeden töten, der ihnen nur genug zahlt.  
Ich frage mich, wie viel dein Tod deinen Feinden wert wäre. Der Sanhedrin hat den Aufruhr, den du am Beginn der Woche im Tempel angezettelt hast, weder vergessen noch vergeben, und dieser Einzug jetzt ist eine schallende Ohrfeige, ein Faustschlag in Herodes' Gesicht: Hier ist jemand, dem man freimütig jenen Titel zuspricht, den er schon so lange vergeblich für sich beansprucht.  
Allein die Römer zeigen wenig Präsenz, kaum eine Patrouille, nur Wachen vor den Villen der Oberstadt, mit herumhuschenden Blicken, verschwitzten Gesichtern unter den Helmen, die Hand nah am Griff des Gladius.  
Die Stimmung ist so aufgeladen wie vor einem Gewitter.

Jehoseph ist uns voraus gereist, um sein Haus für dein Kommen vorzubereiten. Er erwartet uns am Tor seines Grundstücks, kommt dir mit einem strahlenden Lächeln und ausgebreiteten Armen entgegen.

„Jeshua! Rabbi! Willkommen, seid alle willkommen!"

Das Speisezimmer ist groß, eingerichtet wie das _triclinium_ eines römischen Hauses. Den alten Kaufmann treffen wegen dieser Zurschaustellung seiner Angepasstheit abschätzige, gar verächtliche Blicke, aber niemand wagt, deutlicher zu werden.  
Doch die Möbel sind das einzig römische - auf dem Tisch stehen der Wein, das ungesäuerte Brot und die anderen Gerichte.  
Als die Diener mit den Waschwasserschalen kommen, bittest du sie, zu gehen, kniest dich nieder, legst ein Tuch über deinen Schoß und greifst nach Andreas' Fuß, der dir am nächsten steht. Er stolpert fast vor Schreck und muss von seinem Bruder festgehalten werden.

„Rabbi, nein!_ Nicht_!", keucht er panisch und beißt sich auf die Lippen.

Doch du hältst ihn weiter fest, nimmst schließlich auch seinen anderen Fuß, um ihn zu waschen.  
Einer nach dem anderen lässt diese Behandlung über sich ergehen - Shimon ziert sich am meisten.  
Du kniest da vor ihm, siehst mit einem Lächeln zu ihm auf, das ihn verwundert zu fragen scheint, warum er denn nicht versteht.  
Zu sehr in ihrer eigenen Verlegenheit und Scham gefangen, erkennt niemand von ihnen diese maßlose Zärtlichkeit in deinem Blick, deiner Berührung.  
Scham.  
Ich erinnere mich und habe plötzlich grenzenloses Mitleid mit ihnen.  
Als Shimon zurücktritt, trifft dein Blick meinen. Deine Zähne blitzen hell auf, als dein Lächeln fast zu einem Lachen wird.

„Wer vom Bad kommt, ist ganz rein", sagst du und erhebst dich unverrichteter Dinge.

Die anderen stehen da, fahren sich mit den Fingern durch Haar und Bart, werfen sich untereinander nervöse, mir hämische Blicke zu. Nichts haben sie begriffen, diese arme Toren, gar nichts.

Jehoseph bittet dich, an seiner statt die Zeremonie zu leiten, du sprichst den Segen über den ersten Becher Wein, reichst das Brot und die Kräuter herum.  
Schließlich nimmst du den Platz auf der linken Kline neben dem Hausherrn ein; Johanan schafft es, den verbleibenden Platz neben dir zu beanspruchen.  
Soll er nur. Ich wüsste nicht, woher ich die Kraft nehmen könnte, neben dir zu liegen, ohne dich in meine Arme zu schließen.

Ich setze mich auf eines der Kissen am Fußende deiner Liege.  
Die Anspannung, die der Marsch durch die Stadt in mir hervorgerufen hat, legt sich langsam. Schafft Raum für etwas, dass mir so fremd ist, dass ich erst nicht erkenne, was es sein könnte.  
Friede.  
Etwas völlig anderes als lediglich die Abwesenheit von Wut, Angst, oder Verlangen.  
Ich sitze mit gesenktem Kopf da, lasse Schüsseln und Teller unberührt an mir vorbei gehen. Ich glaube, ich werde nach der gestrigen Nacht nie wieder hungrig sein.  
Die Gespräche nehme ich als eine Unzahl bedeutungsloser Laute wahr, die Stimmen verweben sich zu einem verfilzten Strang, in dem nur deine als klarer, goldener Faden erkennbar bleibt.

„Einer von euch wird mich ausliefern", sagst du irgendwann so ruhig, als hättest du um die Schale mit Konfekt gebeten.

Atemloses Schweigen folgt deinen Worten, dann ein Aufruhr von durcheinander redenden Stimmen. „_Nein_!", „_Ich nicht, Rabbi, ganz sicher nicht!_", „_Niemals!_"

„Wer?", fragt Johanan, lehnt sich zurück an deine Brust und starrt dich mit großen Augen an. „Rabbi, wer ist es?"

Du antwortest nicht, stehst auf und greifst nach dem Brot. Als du den Kopf senkst und den Segen darüber sprichst, verstummt das Stimmgewirr und alle anderen erheben sich ebenfalls.

„Nehmt, das ist mein Leib."

Du brichst ein Stück ab, gibst es Johanan und reichst den Rest weiter an Jehoseph, rechts von ihm. Johanan steckt es sich zögernd in den Mund und isst, andächtig aber unverständig.  
Du nimmst deinen Kelch, hebst ihn schweigend.

„Dies ist mein Blut."

Diesmal wendest du dich nach links, zu mir.  
Ich nehme den Kelch aus deinen Händen. Sehe in deine Augen, verliere mich in ihnen, fühle nicht Metall, sondern deine warme Haut an meinen Lippen, schmecke keinen Wein, sondern dein Blut, deine Küsse, dich.

„Was du tun musst, das tu bald!"

Ich nicke, reiche das Gefäß weiter und suche mir taumelnd einen Weg durch die anderen, die vor mir zurückweichen, als sei ich aussätzig.

* * *

Die polierte Bronze der Pforten glänzt im Fackellicht wie Gold, spiegelt sich in den Helmen der Wachen.  
Die Stände in der Säulenhalle sind wieder errichtet. Tauben und Weihrauch wechseln ihren Besitzer, römische Münzen werden eingetauscht gegen Schekel, auf denen nicht das anstößige Abbild des Gott-Kaisers prunkt.  
Alles ist beim alten, als hättest du in deinem herrlichen Furor die Tische nie umgeworfen, die Händler nie hinausgepeitscht.

Auch in dieser Nacht ist der Tempel nicht leer, steigen die Todesschreie der Opfertiere, der Geruch nach verbranntem Fleisch und süßem Weihrauch zum Himmel empor.  
Aus dem Versammlungssaal der Priester dringt Licht, diskutierende Stimmen, ich vermeine deinen Namen verstanden zu haben.  
Der Sanhedrin hat sich versammelt, jetzt, am Pascha-Abend.  
Einige Nachzügler eilen mit weit ausgreifenden Schritten und um sich gerafften Gewändern an mir vorbei, mich hält die Wache auf.

„Bringt mich zu Qajjafa!", fordere ich.

Einer der Richter dreht sich um, stockt und packt seinen Begleiter an der Schulter, um auch ihn zum Anhalten zu bringen.

„Warte. Ich kenne dich doch, Rotschopf. Ich habe dich bei dem Galiläer gesehen. Was willst du hier?"

„Er wird heute Abend allein mit seinen engsten Vertrauten in einem Garten namens Gethsemane auf dem Ölberg sein."

„Ach, wird er das?", mischt sich der andere misstrauisch ein, „Und du? Bist du keiner dieser Vertrauten?"

„Ich bin Juda_ Ischariot_."

* * *

Ein Dutzend Abgesandte des Rates haben sie auserwählt dich zu verhaften - begleitet von der dreifachen Zahl Tempelwachen: Die tapferen Richter scheinen eine Handvoll Fischer und Schäfer zu fürchten.  
Im Beutel an meinem Gürtel klimpern Münzen. Dreißig Dinare. Der Monatslohn eines Handwerkers. Mehr bist du ihnen nicht wert. Oder der Friede, den sie meinen zu kaufen, wenn sie dich kontrollieren können, der du nach dem Tod des Täufers und der Gefangennahme Barabbas der einzige bist, der den Zorn der Massen in eine Bahn lenken kann.

Was für eine Komödie. Wenn du nicht wolltest, dass sie dich fänden, täten sie das auch nicht. Es ist, als breche eine Herde Büffel durch die Bäume. Es fehlt nur noch, dass sie sich von einem Ausrufer ankündigen lassen. Die Priester stolpern blind durchs Unterholz, ihre kostbaren Gewänder verfangen sich in den Zweigen und an Felsvorsprüngen, ihre Soldaten blenden sich selbst mit dem Licht ihrer Fackeln.

Ich laufe ihnen voraus, nicht soweit, dass sie mich aus den Augen verlieren, doch weit genug, um nicht selbst geblendet zu sein.

Du bist allein auf dieser Lichtung, siehst auf, als ich zu dir komme, erhebst dich taumelnd, um in meine Arme zu stolpern, und dich an mich zu klammern wie ein Ertrinkender.

„Sag mir, warum!", keuchst du, „Warum muss ich das tun!" Ich erstarre unter der nackten Furcht in deiner Stimme. „Hilf mir, Juda! Hilf mir! Erinnere mich - sag mir, wer ich bin!"

Ich will es. Ich will sagen was immer du hören willst. Aber die Wahrheit ist zu stark, die Worte brechen aus mir hervor, bevor ich sie zurückhalten kann: „Ich weiß es nicht! Und es ist mir gleichgültig, ob du der Messias oder ein Betrüger bist, Gottes Sohn oder Dämon! Du bist du! Und _dafür_, darum liebe ich dich!"

Plötzlich wirst du ganz weich in meinen Armen, ganz Hingabe, wie in der gestrigen Nacht.

„Ja. Dafür", stößt du leise hervor, „für diese Liebe."

Die Fackelträger sind heran, etwas in mir erinnert sich, was ich zu tun habe, und ich küsse dich auf die Wange.  
Du drehst den Kopf, deine Lippen streifen meine.

„Vergib mir", flüsterst du.

Dann sind die Priester da, Wachen packen dich, wir werden auseinander gerissen, die befehlenden Stimmen wecken die anderen. Einer schreit auf, als er sieht, was mit dir passiert, stürmt auf den nächsten Bewaffneten zu und ringt mit ihm um dessen Waffe. Schwerter werden gezogen, es kommt zu einem Handgemenge. Jemand stößt gegen mich und ich stolpere immer noch völlig betäubt zurück.  
Vergebung...? Wofür? Wovor hast du solche Angst!

„Jeshua!"

Ich stürze mich vor, reiße zwei der Soldaten an ihren Mänteln aus dem Pulk, dränge mich zwischen die anderen. Wehre eine Fackel, die gegen mein Gesicht geschwungen wird, mit einer Hand ab, schlage einem anderen die Faust ins Gesicht, bevor ich mich an meinen Dolch erinnere. Ich ziehe ihn, steche blind um mich, um zu dir zu gelangen. Die Klinge gleitet an einem gehärteten Lederpanzer ab, fährt in nachgiebiges Fleisch.  
Dann trifft etwas meine Schläfe.

Schwärze.

* * *

Getrocknetes Blut in meinem Gesicht, meinem Haar. Mir ist schwindelig, übel.  
Es ist hell, bereits Mittag, nach der Länge der Schatten zu urteilen. Ich kaure dort, wo ich aufgewacht bin, reglos auf dem Fleck, weiß nicht wie lange.  
Kein klarer, kein einziger Gedanke in meinem Verstand.  
Ich beobachte den Käfer, der dort in der Mulde, die mein Kopf im Sand hinterlassen hat, herumklettert, das Blut untersucht. Er versucht aus der Senke zu kommen, doch der Untergrund ist zu lose, er rutscht zurück, fällt, liegt hilflos auf dem Rücken.

Wo bist du?

Als ich unter den Bäumen heraus ins Freie trete, sticht die Sonne wie ein glühender Draht in meine Augen, verursacht mir rasenden Kopfschmerz.

Ich weiß nicht wohin. Jehosephs Haus? Der Tempel?

Der Wind ist heiß, schmeckt nach Metall und Schwefel, dennoch ist es kalt, der Himmel von schwarzen Gewitterwolken bedeckt. Es ist unnatürlich still, kein Vogel singt.  
Eidechsen, eine Schlange huschen über den Weg, aus ihren Verstecken in die Sonne, eine pechschwarze Ziege mit panisch aufgerissenen gelben Augen galoppiert aus der Stadt in die Wüste.

Die Stimmung der Menschen in den Straßen ist ausgelassen, doch ihr Gelächter klingt falsch, hysterisch. Eine römische Patrouille marschiert über den Marktplatz, ich sehe, wie ein alter Mann einem Halbwüchsigen in den Arm fällt, als dieser einen Stein aufhebt.  
Man mustert mich erschrocken, misstrauisch, zu spät fällt mir das ganze Blut in meinem Gesicht ein. Doch niemand hält mich auf.  
Bis ich plötzlich herumgerissen und in einen Hauseingang gestoßen werde.

„_Du...!_"

Shimon, mit zerrissenem Gewand, zerrauften Haaren und Tränenspuren im dreckigen Gesicht. Ich greife nach ihm, packe einen der Fetzen.

„Was ist mit ihm?", stoße ich hervor.

Mit einem Aufheulen stößt er mich gegen die Mauer, mein Kopf prallt gegen die Steine und der Schmerz macht mich fast blind. Shimon packt mich am Hals.

„Was mit ihm ist, verdammter Verräter, du Hund, du... Verfluchter?", schreit er schluchzend, und reißt sich aus meinem Griff los. „Sie haben ihn gekreuzigt! _Gekreuzigt_!"

Nein.  
_Nein! Nein, das kann nicht wahr sein. Darf es nicht...! _  
Eine Welle des Entsetzens, der Erkenntnis bricht über mir zusammen, und ich falle würgend auf die Knie.  
Du wusstest es!  
Du hast es gewusst - _davor_ hast du dich so gefürchtet! Du hast mich in dem Glauben gelassen, dich dem Sanhedrin zu verraten sei ein Schachzug, sie zu zwingen, dich zu verurteilen, damit das Volk sich erhebt, sich dir anschließt, die Herrschaft der Römer abschüttelt.  
Du wusstest, dass dies nicht geschehen würde, du wusstest ... das Kreuz wäre dein Schicksal.

Warum, warum!?

* * *

Finde mich im Garten wieder, frage mich, ob ich geträumt habe, unten in der Stadt gewesen zu sein.  
Dass alles nichts weiter als ein entsetzlicher Alptraum war.

Nein. Da ist immer noch ein Fetzen Stoff von Shimons Gewand in meiner Faust.

Ich sehe mich suchend um. Da. Ja, richtig.  
Hier hast du gewartet, hier hast du gekauert, als ich kam, dich zu verraten. Ich grabe meine Hände in die Erde, presse sie an meine Lippen, bis der Sand in meinen Mund quillt.  
Hier.

Es ist so dunkel, als sei es schon Nacht. Ich sehe auf, die Zweige des Baumes über mir heben sich noch schwärzer gegen den bleigrauen Himmel ab.

Mein Gürtel als Seil. Ein großer, abgebrochener Ast dort auf dem Boden als Stufe.  
Kein gebrochenes Genick bei dieser geringen Höhe.  
Lass mich wenigstens einen Teil deiner Schmerzen tragen!

Ich trete den Ast weg. Ein scharfer Ruck, stechende Pein im Nacken, die mein Rückgrat hinabschießt wie Feuer. Würgen, Enge in meiner Brust.

Mein Finger krallen sich an den Riemen, bemühen sich vergeblich, zwischen ihn und meiner Kehle zu gelangen.

Die Zehen suchen den Boden, scharren über Steine und Staub.

_Luft!_

Kämpfe gegen die Schwärze. Bei Bewusstsein bleiben!

Dein Schmerz. _Dein Schmerz! _

Es ist, als würden sich tausend Klingen in meine Brust bohren.

Du.  
Lass mich...!

Das Paradies... Gott ... will es nicht, tausche es... mit Freuden... gegen diese Nacht!

Du.

* * *

_**Geschichte der Griechen**__: Bezieht sich auf die Sage von Tantalos, der den Göttern bei einem Gastmahl das Fleisch seines eigenen Sohnes zum Essen vorsetzte und wie oben beschrieben dafür bestraft wurde.  
__**Mizwot**__: Gebote im Judentum, welche entweder in der Thora genannt, oder von den Rabbinern festgelegt wurden.  
__**Bethanien**__: Dorf in der Nähe von Jerusalem, an der Ostseite des Ölberges, etwa 2,7 km von Jerusalem entfernt. Heimatort der Geschwister Maria, Martha und Lazarus. In Bethanien lag auch das Haus Simons des Aussätzigen (des Pharisäers).  
__**Charosset**__: Süßspeise aus Feigen, Datteln, Rosinen, Nüssen, Wein, o.ä. - Teil des traditionellen Essens zum Paschafest.  
__**Narde**__: Wohlriechende Pflanze, aus deren Wurzel kostbare Öle und Salben gewonnen werden.  
__**Tallit**__: Gebetsmantel, ein rechteckiges Tuch, das beim Gebet über den Kopf gelegt wird.  
__**Cherub**__: Engel.  
__**Kethoneth**__: Kleidungsstück mit weiten, halblangen Ärmeln, das mit einem breiten Riemen oder einer Schärpe um die Taille gehalten wurde.  
__**Gladius**__: Römisches Kurzschwert  
__**Triclinium**__: Bezeichnung sowohl des antiken Speisesofas als auch des Raumes, wo diese aufgestellt wurden._

_Der** Sanhedrin** oder Hohe Rat war lange Zeit die oberste jüdische politische Instanz und gleichzeitig das oberste Gericht, seine Mitglieder waren Priester, jüdische „Älteste" und Schriftgelehrte. Den Vorsitz zu Jesu Zeit hatte der Hohepriester Kaiphas/Qajjafa. _


End file.
